Tools
Tools are the supernatural items used by spectrals to jump-start their power to fight off malevolent spirits. Tools can be been extremely varied and has its own form and power, though some tools can compliment each other, such like Isabel's book and her paper manipulation along with Ed's paintbrush and his paint stroke abilities. Though many Consortium agents and young spectrals use tools, others such as Francisco Guerra sees the dependance on a spirit's power as an unnecessary crutch. History As explained by Isaac, spirits that are fatally wounded can use the last remains of their power to inhabit an object they come across on their "last legs". When this happens, they must reside in this object for an extended period of time until it can recover its strength. This process is much quicker when a spectral with the right color comes across it, and the spirit may subconsciously attract a spectral to them. Max, for example, was initially drawn to the storage closet his baseball bat was in. When they finally reach their tool and take it as their own, the spectral can draw upon the original powers of that spirit and use them however they please, while the spirit inside slowly absorbs spectral energy from their host and uses it to heal themselves, in a sort of spiritual symbiotic relationship that is beneficial to both parties. During this process, the tool also eventually comes to look like the spirit inhabiting it, until the spirit eventually emerges from the tool fully restored. Even if the tool is destroyed, it does not negate the spirit's recovery as they can simply inhabit another item or person. The process can also work on people and turn them into mediums, which lets them use the spirit's powers all on their own. According to Mr. Spender, tools that don't form a symbiosis with a spectral can heal gradually by attracting ghosts and small spirits and eating them to regain energy. This is why ghosts such as P.J., who are made entirely of spectral energy, cannot use tools because eventually they will be absorbed by the spirit. Abilities The ability a tool has depends entirely on the spirit inside, as whatever power it had in its normal state will reflect in the power a spectral gains from using it. Because spirits are so varied, the amount of powers a tool and its spectral can have are practically endless, including the power to mow lawns very fast, and graydar. How much power a spectral is able to use in comparison to the spirit is unknown as of yet. A spectral can enter a "state of heightened perception" and see the world their spirit apparently inhabits alongside their own, which causes the world to freeze for the spectral. In this state a spectral can fully view and even communicate with their spirit, though it is also only during this time that a spirit can harm or even kill the spectral. Contact with the tool can be harmful to the spectral in other ways, as the spirit shares their senses of the outside world. Known Tools * Max's baseball bat, possessed by a large, black snake-like spirit. Gives him the power to attract any kind of metal to the bat, though any non-spectral metal drawn to it will not be able to interact with spirits. * Isabel's book, possessed by Eightfold. Gives her control over the paper inside and the shapes it can take, ranging from airplanes, throwing stars, drills, ribbons, life-size origami horses (and its various, if not terrifying, faces), a sheath, a mace head, and bandages. * An umbrella possessed by Flipflop, given to Isabel as a replacement for losing Eightfold's book. Gives her the ability to flip objects (and herself) back and forth. * Ed's paintbrush, possessed by Muse. It allows him to create large strokes of spectral black paint in thin air which stay there, defending him as well as being able to sharpen and turn the brush, which can stretch and elongate, into weapons like scythes. * Spender's sunglasses, possessed by Lucifer. Grants him the power over illumination as well as the ability to "harden" light to the point of tangibility. * A toilet plunger, possessed by Gorf, which Max gave to PJ as a reward for helping him. * Mina Zarei's glasses, possessed by Patchworm. Grants her the ability to swap out wounds and injuries with her hand in order to operate on them in remote areas independent from the recipient. * A lantern, usually possessed by the Ghost Train to heal it in case of injury. It is owned by Dr. Zarei, though she cannot use its powers in this state as her spectral energy does not perfectly match the Train's. * Agent Day's walking cane, possessed by Venus Guytrap. Gives her the ability to fire love arrows, which make the target fall in love with the first thing they see until the arrow is removed. * A dinosaur grabber toy, used by a nameless agent on the Ghost Train. The tool is able to crush things between its jaws based on the perspective of the owner, akin to the illusion of pinching a person's head from a distance. * A pencil, possessed by a "frosty pink" eraser spirit that can erase parts of people's bodies temporarily. * A hammer, presented as an example given by Isaac, which, as humorously explained in an alt text, gave its user the ability to summon multicolored bubbles at will like the horns of the "skelk" spirit possessing it. Trivia *Max foreshadows his bat being a tool remarking, " " after he is locked in the closet by Isabel. Category:Concepts Category:Lore